Where is the Justice?
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: "Promise you will be by my side forever?" Izuku asked, his ten yer old self hugging a young girl. The young girl laughed, hugging the boy close. "No matter what, I promise to stand by you. Be it me being your sidekick to us running away together. I promise to always be on your side." A promise that seal Kagome Higurashi's fate as she got older and Izuku changed his goals...
1. Chapter 1

**Where is the Justice?**

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: My Hero Academia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Villain Izuku 'Deku'/ Kagome

Summary: "Promise you will be by my side forever?" Izuku asked, his ten yer old self hugging a young girl. The young girl laughed, hugging the boy close. "No matter what, I promise to stand by you. Be it me being your sidekick to us running away together. I promise to always be on your side." A promise that seal Kagome Higurashi's fate as she got older and Izuku changed his goals to something more..._**dark.**_

* * *

X-x-x

Chapter One

X-x-x

Dark blue eyes glared at the words displayed on the bright screen, the glow of it making her skin appear paler and the bags under her eyes all that more prominent.

_Dear Gome,_

_I'm happy to report that I finally have a quirk! Guess I was just a late bloomer. I also got accepted into UA! I'm sure you already know but he's going to be a teacher there! I'm so excited to be taught by the All Might. I hope you can come visit soon, I really do miss you and would love to celebrate this next step in my journey to become a hero!_

_Yours always, _

_Izuku _

Anger flared to life as she reread and re read the email. While she was happy that Deku had finally found his quirk she was not happy that he was going to UA. Even though she was loath to admit it, it was a great school, it molded and shaped heroes, filling their heads with promises of grandeur and fame. Glossing over the fact that even heroes could be hurt, or worse.

Not to mention that they were at the mercy of the public, one wrong move or word and they would turn on them and latch onto the next shiny hero. She didn't want that for Deku, he was far too kind and trusting, far too innocent to be on the front lines. Frowning she glanced at the picture on her desk, it was of her and Izuku. Both of them were younger and much more awkward looking, no longer small children yet not yet pre teens.

It was taken the day she had to move away from their apartments to go live with her grandfather on the shrine. She had not wanted to go, she had cried and begged, yet she didn't have a choice. Her grandmother had passed suddenly, leaving behind her grandfather to run the shrine alone. So it was decided they would move to the shrine to help him out, even though she was loath to leave her first and best friend behind she didn't have a choice.

They had promised to keep in touch no matter what, that their bond would not whither away with the distance between them. That no matter what they would always be friends. They had missed so much of each others lives, milestones, trails, accomplishments, so _very_ much.

She was ashamed to admit it but she had not told him of her adventures in the past, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him knowing that he would do his best to help her and at the time he had been quirkless. She couldn't bear the thought of putting him in danger or making him carry the burden that she had. As far as he knew she had been sickly yet still did her best to exchange emails and snail mail.

Now that her feudal adventure was over and she had been spat out in her time broken and forgotten she could focus on rebuilding her bond with her best friend. She knew she wasn't the same happy go lucky young girl he had known, not having seen the true face of the world and those that lived in it she doubted she could ever go back to that. Even so, she was not going to let go of her best friend, no she would use her knowledge and experience to protect him.

Sighing she made up her mind and let her fingers type a reply.

_Dear Izuku,_

_I'm very excited for you! What's your quirk? I assume you're going for the hero course? Have you thought about a less dangerous course? Then again I know you won't settle for anything less. Promise me you'll be careful. I myself might look into a hero school, I'm not to sure. Maybe I can be a side kick? As you know my quirk is more healing based...hm. I'm not sure. Maybe I can be your side kick? When you're a big shot hero. Just remember you were my hero first. _

_Yours Always _

_Kagome._

Hitting send she smiled, picturing how excited and happy he must be, while she was not too keen on the source of his excitement and joy she was glad that he was experiencing it. Closing out the mail app she opened a new tab and typed in the search engine.

**UA Application process.**

* * *

**Yuki Note: Bwahaha Chapter one is done. I love the idea of Villain Deku! It is going to be soooo much fun to see him changing his ways because of society! This fic is gonna be epic! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter two has already been started! Read and Review! **

**Kage Note: So yeah this happened...hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is the Justice?**

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: My Hero Academia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Villain Izuku 'Deku'/ Kagome

Summary: "Promise you will be by my side forever?" Izuku asked, his ten yer old self hugging a young girl. The young girl laughed, hugging the boy close. "No matter what, I promise to stand by you. Be it me being your sidekick to us running away together. I promise to always be on your side." A promise that seal Kagome Higurashi's fate as she got older and Izuku changed his goals to something more..._**dark.**_

* * *

_**X-x-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**X-x-x**_

Guarded blue eyes took in the large opposing building that loomed before her. Shifting on the balls of her feet she shrugged her shoulders, the straps of her bag digging into the seemingly frail looking shoulders. Hard to believe that once upon a time the fate of the world had rested on them.

Letting out a small huff she shoved the thoughts down and entered the building, her feet barely made a sound as she made her way towards the main office where she was to meet her new teacher. She had missed the first few days due to the time it took for her to get moved to the new city.

They had been reluctant to allow her to join the hero course after the fact that they had already held the entrance exams, yet she had used her connections to get her chance to show them what she could do, and they had liked what they had seen.

So they had made room for her, she didn't know how nor did she really care, all that mattered was that she was here now, and she was ready to see her best friend, it had been far too long.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome entered the office and was greeted by a dark haired man who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. He was leaning against the wall, eyes half open and looked to be bloodshot.

"Kagome Higurashi..." He drawled his voice low as he moved from his positon of leaning against the wall to look her over.

Kagome nodded and gave a small now, "It is nice to meet you." She didn't know about that, but she would be polite.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa." He gave her a small nod and tilted his head to the door and made his way out.

Kagome quickly went after him, keeping up with him but making sure to stay a couple steps behind him. She didn't know where she was going and didn't want to seem rude by following right beside him.

As Aizawa slowed down Kagome did too and stopped in front of a door that had the number 1-A. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, making her take a deep breath and release it to try to calm herself.

Just as the door was about to open Kagome tensed hearing loud yelling and a form in front of Izuku Midoryia's desk. He was looking at the boy in fear, making the protective side of Kagome flare to life.

Bristling at the condescending tone in the blonde's voice she could barely hold back the snarl as she stalked over to him. Her steps so light he didn't notice her until she was right behind him, her hands cold as she settled a hand on his shoulder making him jerk to face her a deep scowl engrained on his features.

"Who the hell are you?!" His voice was loud, overly so, and she leveled him with a dark look as she ignored Izuku's startled gasp of her name.

"I'm the new student, who the hell are you?" The way she spit out the last word made him blink before he shrugged her hand off of him. A deep glare on his face as she stared at him like he was the gum on the bottom of her shoe. It only served to piss him off even more.

"Name's Katski Bakago and I'm going to be the next number one hero." The conviction in his voice made her snort as she looked at him head to toe.

"Doubtful." With that she turned from dismissed him and turned to Deku leveling the dweeb with a smile so sweet it was almost sickening,

"Izuku." Kagome smiled at the green haired teen with such a job the class were all staring at her. The boy in question gave a small blush, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his friend.

"Kagome-chan!" His voice was bright and filled with excitement as he greeted her. He didn't expect her to be here in front of him. He had hoped to see her again soon, but not this soon.

"Surprise." She grinned as she glanced around the classroom and she could tell they weren't quite sure what to make of her yet. She internally grinned at this. They would all be in for a world of surprise.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Read and review! Hope you like it! **_

_**Kage Note: Hope you enjoy! We have many fics more in store! **_


End file.
